The Flute player
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: The autobots are in trouble they have been hit with a weapon and only a girl from a distant legend will be able to save them


The flute player

-white rose.

Silent music flew across the base as the Autobots worked

"what in Cybertrons name is that" Hot Shot mumbled looking around he went down to the lounge where the children where listening to a different kind of music that they used to.

"what is that your listening too" Red Alert asked as he walked in curiosity getting the best of him Rad looked up at him

" a girl she's named the flute player she's very good." Rad answered Alexia seemed like magic and overcome her "the music is for all who wants to hear it we listening to a special CD she gave out some time ago"

"why is she so special?" Hot Shot asked looking like the music was getting in on him

"she's just sixteen and no one knows her real name the studio doesn't say a word and she never gives any interviews it seems that she avoiding them until the right moment" Alexia answered walking over to Rad and lying a head on his shoulder.

"I see and she's quite a talent as well" Red Alert said and went back to work

Hot Shot went as well but the two Autobots each took a turn to walk past the door and listen the music was calming in its own way even if a guitar or thrums were playing hard she conducted the music with a perfect balance no mistakes was made she had control and wasn't giving it from her

Optimus Prime and Megatron hit each other with a powerful force that made the earth shake

"the Minicon's mine" Megatron stated.

"you wished it was" Optimus yelled

all the others were battling as well while the children searched for the Minicon via Laserbeak they didn't notice that someone was running towards them she was in shock but she looked angry and took something forward after hiding herself.

The music seemed to talk to them Red Alert knew that he in another version had heard this

why fight you have the life in front of you why don't have a spare time the Minicon's not here I have it within my hold.

_The music suddenly stopped the girl ran again she hoped that they had heard the message in the music_

_An engine suddenly roared Red Alert transformed and went after he saw a motorcycle leave the place_

It can't be her can it? _He thought leaving to battle again but the battle seemed to have change the youngsters Optimus and Blurr were shaking in pain Megatron held a weapon towards him now_

"_oh no" Red Alert said suddenly out of the clear sky Starscream stroke and stole the weapon from Megatron but Red Alert and Starscream was hit before they got the weapon completely from the Decepticon leader._

_The Decepticons warped out. Scavenger, Smokescreen and Jetfire arrived at last to the scene Tidal Wave, Cyclonus and Demolisher had kept them busy in another place._

"_oh dear we must get them back to base" Scavenger said. When they returned they were meet by the protector Space who herself had joined them some days earlier _

"_Oh no!!" She came running and took Sideswipe and Hot Shot. She went with them down to the Medic bay none of the three had a Medic history but Space had studied a bit so she went over and took a scanner and tried to find out what was wrong_

hours went on the children went home. Space came out of the Medic bay tired she had studied and found the problem she told the rest what was happening

"no you must be joking" Jetfire said Space shock her head

"I'm not" Scavenger looked inside the Medic bay

"and you say it's apart of a legend" Scavenger said Space looked sideways at the mercenary and nodded

"the flute player white rose is the only one who can prevent it all from happen but it's a legend no one have ever heard of a transformer playing a flute" Space stated and laughed at it

"wait a minute" Smokescreen said he tried to remember he looked to the ground trying to remember

"the flute player!" he yelled

"yeah we know the girl is a flute player" Scavenger said

"_not _that flute player **the flute player**" Smokescreen tried to tell them something they shock their heads.

the city looked at a biker that came driving it looked around she stopped and drove into the side and looked around and found a clock

"he's late again" she said and drove slower then a motorcycle unlike her own came she recognized the boy on "tell me Rad is it common practice that you let the girls wait"

Rad shock his head "let's get home" he said "my mother is getting anxious about waiting"

The girl nodded and drove off with Rad by her side.

The girl was Alexandria her nick name was Alex she was Rads cousin on his fathers side she was well-gifted with the power of using any kind of instrument she gave a taste on a saxophone where she played a soul.

"great" Rad's mother said as Alex stopped "fantastic"

"you have the talent cousin why don't you become famous" Rad asked Alex looked a bit pale but laughed"

"no thanks I can serve to my day and away I have no problems" Alex suddenly turned her head and looked up on the staircases there a little robot stood "Rad"

Rad looked in the direction and saw the tiny robot Alex knew something was wrong some one inside spoke to her

They are in problems it seems that the flute player didn't warn them.

"yeah" I mumbled and looked at the watch "do you need a ride anywhere Rad?"

Rad took the small robot and looked at a screen there was just some beeping that Alex understood well.

The Autobots need your help Rad they are going to be human and only a flute player true and not evil can help. The Minicon on the screen said Rad didn't answer

"sorry mom I have to go someone I know need help" Alex looked after him she bowed down into her back and found a pipe that she put around her neck and ran off too Rads parents looked after the two they looked at each other.

Rad looked at the form of the Autobots "I can't believe it humans why not a Minicon" he asked Space

"I don't know and they don't have long"

"have you tried with the flute music down the lounge?" Rad tried Space shock her head

"won't work" she said a girl looked into the Medic bay

_Do it for them_ she thought and went into the cave and took a deep breath just then a wind came making her look like a ghost. The girl smiled and began to play as she slowly walked down the base

Space and Rad looked up as they heard the music come silently but also magical

Small stars flew around a girl that silently walked into the Medic bay. The forms of the Autobots began to glow

"Space look!!" Rad shrieked the seeker turned to see that the forms of the Autobots and Starscream began to grow and take more familiar form of robots. Even though the forms were completed the girl continued making the weapon disappear.

"that was it" the girl said as she lowered the flute and looked at Space "they will be fine now"

"who are you?" the transformer asked

"my name… you will soon find out you too Rad all in the world will soon know who the flute player is" they watched the girl leave playing happily the human and seeker looked after girl not aware of that Optimus behind them had woken up

a week later

Rad looked in the newspaper where he saw the picture of the girl

"the flute player who's still unknown says through a member of the band that she will for the first time give interviews after so long time where people didn't have a clue of who she is" he read in it

a bit later that day in a special show the girl came she had her glasses on but her white cloth she didn't have on

"so you're the flute player you have in a long time avoided the press and now after half a year on the hit lists finally giving an interview what is the big secret who are you down inside behind the flute player?"

"my name is Alexandria I'm a wanderer I drove to the place where we were having the concert you could never know where I was only when I contacted you" she answered the girl to her glasses off people around the states looked in shock they had seen the girl.

In Lincoln High School they heard it over the radio

"Alexandria" Rad silently whispered

"will you give us little number?"

"sure why not two seconds" after that a familiar music came Rad knew it the second the girl began the music Alexandria had played the night she played on the Saxophone

_thanks Rad for showing me a true life and thanks your friends for the experience_

Rad smiled and laughed "Alex" he mumbled

Later the day Alex drove into the school she walked inside Rad's classroom

"may I borrow Bradley two seconds" she asked all looked at her

"you were her all time weren't you Alex" Alex smiled and nodded

"yeah I have come back to stay here your Protector and I'll be there in the battle when you find the Minicons" Alex answered

"what about your career?" Rad asked Alex looked tricky at him

"I promised to come when I want too we are beginning the reversal on the new CD in about a year I got sometime off I need it too" Alex answered they both walked into the room

"sorry Alexia Carlos Fred and Billy rest of my class. This is my cousin Alexandria called Alex" Rad said pointing at his cousin that smiled and nodded.

the Autobots looked at the girl that Rad brought they got the truth to know so with his friends. They told her that they were happy to have her with them silently Optimus even thanked her for saving their lives. Alexandria just smiled broadly like she didn't know.

Alexandria played when she wanted and the Autobots needed to listen to something

Alex helped with finding Minicons and attack strategies defense too. When they were out looking Alex went with the Autobots and helped them Space and Alex both now were the Protectors-

The Autobot and the Minicon protector to be correct

The end


End file.
